Industrial equipment used in cold environments may require heating and thawing of components, or removal of ice from various parts thereof. Presently, various heat generating instruments are used to heat such low temperature components by blowing heated air or by directly physically attaching heating lines to the components either on their exterior surfaces or within interior recesses. The heating lines may include wires, grates, or fluid carrying heating pipes, or other suitable devices. Some of these devices suffer from inefficiencies and some may require that the equipment be modified to attach or insert the heating devices which incurs unnecessary expense and may be labor intensive.
It is desired to provide a system, apparatus, and method to effectively and quickly heat objects and equipment with a minimal amount of hardware and manpower. The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.